Volume 2
Wolume two of Demon Diary begins the day after the first volume ends. Eclipse chastises Raenef V over his decision to not kill Erutis on the spot. After deciding to give into his Demon Lord's desires, he decides to teach Raenef a new spell. The spell horrifies Raenef and causes him to faint. Raenef then has a dream about a giant tomato, which Eclispe kills with the new spell. He wakes up screaming about a tomato, which baffles Eclipse. Eclipse later finds Erutis eating tomatoes and goes to take them from her. She panics and tells him that she could never love him back, but he says she shouldn't flatter herself. Meanwhile, Raenef decides he should leae the castle until he became a True Demon Lord. He packs and leaves for the open road. Eclipse tries to find him in the castle, only to be told by Erutis that Raenef has left, and shows him a letter to prove it. Eclipse decides to go after Raenef, and assumes that he is in the west. However, Raenef was actually in the east. Not having any food or money for it, a man tries to chase Raenef away from his restauraunt, only to change his mind and give Raenef free food. At the Temple of Rased, a cleric in training named Chris is drawnig a Demon Lord Summoning Circle, much to the annoyance of Hejem; his master. Hejem says that no Demon Lord would fall for it, but is surprised when it works and summons Raenef. Hejem doesn't believe that Raenef is a Demon Lord and yells at him for pretending to be one and fueling Chris' delusions. Meanwhile, Eclipse is looking for Raenef in the west. He tells the King that he is looking for a boy with flaxen hair. Thinking he has a fetish for that, they round up all the boys in the area that match the description, and bring them to him. Eclipse is angered by the actions and tells them to get lost. Back at the Temple, Chris decides that he must 'kill the Demon Lord', and tries to attack with a Holy Bolt. Eclipse appears just in time to save Raenef. Hejem recognizes Eclipse and then beleives that Raenef really is a Demon Lord. Hejem and Eclispe talk and discover that they ahve a similar burdenw ith their charges. They agree that the incident shouldnt't be reported or turned into some big thing, and Eclipse leaves. Before Raenef can leave, however, Hejem gives him Chris to take home. Raenef does and, unsurprisingly, gets yelled at by Eclipse for it. Flashback Eclipse begins to wander around the castle and reminisce on the past. The gods sent Eclipse to search for the next Raenef, since he failed to ask for a new Raenef heir to be named. With no idea of where to go, Eclipse goes to the seer, Meruhesae. She sends him south. Raenef and the other members of the Thieves Guild are planning a takeover of their city of Pulhel. While running from the Guards, Raenef meets Eclipse for the first time. The second time they meet, Raenef pulls at Eclipse's hair without meaning to do so. The two talk, and Eclipse tries to leave; patting Raenef on the head. When he does so, he sesnes power from the boy. But Guild memebrs call Raenef off before he could speak again. The third time they meet, Raenef is running away from the guards. The Guards recognize him as a memebr of the guild and try to catch him. Eclipse, however, freezes them in place with his magic. Raenef tries to leave to get to the other Guild members, but Eclipse stops him. With determination, Raenef breaks free and runs to find the others. Raenef gets to a large crowd of people and breaks through to see the other memebrs of the Guild being captured by Guards. TO BE CONTINUED